Zoe's Apple Pie
by lederra
Summary: Zoe has a taste of her first ever apple pie.


Zoe's Apple Pie

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Terra Nova universe they are the sole property of their creator. However the O.C, the apple pie is mine, he he!

Summary: Zoe Shannon has never had the opportunity to taste an apple pie until now.

A/N: Just a small story about Zoe's first ever happy pie.

* * *

Steam rose in an almost lazily fashion from the steaming crust of the pie that had just been removed from the oven, it looked perfect and Maddy prayed it would taste perfect. It was Zoe's apple pie, her first ever and her sister wanted her little sister to enjoy it with all her heart, it was also the first time that Maddy had ever made an apple pie and she had followed the recipe she had been given almost religiously, praying as she made that she did not cock it up and ruin her sisters first ever tasting of a good old fashioned American apple pie.

It had been surprisingly hard to find a recipe for it, Maddy had thought that at least one colonist would have had a copy but surprisingly none had and it had been from one of her mother's patients that she had got a hint of what an apple pie should taste and look like, the lady had remembered her grandmother making her one when she had been Zoe's age and so she remembered as best as she could when Maddy had told her why she had needed to know about it, the ingredients her grandmother had used.

Then it had been getting the ingredients she had needed, most had not been too hard to come by, the basic ingredients for the pastry she had obtained from the market and the apples from one of the guys in the horticultural sector for whom she had done a favour helping his son with some really hard maths question but it had been the cinnamon that she had thought she would never be able to find but it had been Boylan who had helped her out in the end with this ingredient.

He had heard from Josh about how Maddy was trying to find all the ingredients to make Zoe's first ever apple pie and Maddy had been more than a little surprised when he had turned up at the house with a small amount of cinnamon from where he had got it from he would not tell. She had asked him what he wanted for it and he told her that in the future she could owe him a favour, that and he wanted a picture of Zoe when she was eating the pie so he could see if she enjoyed it or not.

As she stared at the pie she resisted the urge to try just a little bit to make sure that it tasted as good as it looked and smelled, her mouth was watering at the tantalising smell that was wafting up off the pie and she hoped that Zoe got home soon for she was sure her resolve not to ruin it for Zoe and try a piece of it straight away would not last much longer and she could see that her mother and brother who were already there waiting for Zoe to come home from school had the same look on their faces.

The sound of the door opening and the clatter of footsteps on the wooden floor alerted them to the fact that Zoe was home and Maddy rushed forward to stop her before she entered the kitchen area and the surprise would be ruined.

"Whoa slow down Zoe," she approached her sister "I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

Zoe asked eagerly, shifting about on her feet excitedly she really wanted to get into the kitchen area and see what was causing that delicious smell she could smell wafting out of the area ahead, it was causing her mouth to water.

"I need you to close your eyes for me and for you to then let me guide you into the kitchen, ok?"

Zoe squinted her eyes in question at her sister words and for a moment considering saying no but the enticing smell coming from the kitchen made her mind up for her and as she was about to close her eyes the door behind her opened and her father entered.

"Hope I am not too late." He said.

"No you're not; Maddy was just bringing Zoe into the kitchen." His wife called from the kitchen where she and Josh that was holding a camera was waiting for the sisters.

"Well then let's get this show on the road then." He said eagerly, wrapping his hand around Zoe's other arm as her sister began to lead the youngest one into the kitchen, her other hand covering Zoe's eyes so she could not sneak a peek.

As the trio approached the kitchen the smell of baked apples became stronger and it seemed to Zoe that the walk took forever but she felt her father and sister stop by the table that she felt with her hand and then she felt them lift her onto a chair and something being placed in her hand, across from her mother picked up a knife eager to cut the pie and then Maddy removed her hand and Zoe heard her say.

"You can open your eyes now."

Zoe opened her eyes slowly and stared at the steaming pie on the table top ahead of her, her nostrils told her that this was what had been making her mouth water and the tantalising smell seemed even more tantalising now that she could see it.

"What is it? She asked eagerly.

"An Apple pie, just like you always wanted to try sweetheart." Her father told her, smiling down tenderly at his youngest daughter as he did so.

Her eyes widened at his words and looked forward eagerly as her mother pushed the knife into the pie crust to cut the first slice, more steam arose form it as the crust was cut and the smell was just heavenly.

Her mother laid a plate on the table before her, the slice on its side and there was fruit oozing out of it a little and it looked good, she hoped it tasted just as good as it looked and smelled and she hesitantly took her first bite.

The steam still rising from it caused her to blow on it a little too cool it down a little but as she took her first bite it tasted like she was biting into manna from heaven, the taste was out of this world and she could not help huge smile appearing on her face as she swallowed her first bite.

SNAP!

The sound of her brother's camera snapping her first taste of pie brought her back to reality.

"Is it good?" Maddy asked anxiously.

"No," she said shyly and then with a big smile, "it is absolutely fantastic."

THE END.


End file.
